The Legend of Korra: Revenge of Darth Malgus
by Autobot00001
Summary: After ten thousand years, Darth Malgus, an old enemy of the Jedi, has risen from the dead and has come to Korra's world in search of Andros Skywalker, the last Jedi Knight. There he and his army of Death Watch mercenaries have joined Amon and the Equalists. Can Korra and her friends stop him, or will this new enemy prove to be too powerful for even the Avatar to defeat? Please R&R.


**The Legend of Korra: Revenge of Darth Malgus**

**Prologue**

Two years before my father, Avatar Aang, had died, he encountered a group of fierce, yet compassionate warriors, known as the Jedi Knights. They were from another galaxy, far from our planet. My father didn't believe them at first, but after showing him technology that was far more advanced than ours, he believed their story. Just as we benders draw our powers from the elements, the Jedi draw their powers from an energy field created by all living things in the universe. An energy field known simply as the Force. The Jedi Knights also carry weapons called lightsabers that emit a blade of energy that glows blue, green, or any other color they choose, and can cut through almost anything in the universe, except another lightsaber blade.

The Jedi also explained about their dark counterparts, the Dark Lords of the Sith. Just like the Jedi, the Sith also draw their powers from the Force and carry lightsabers, only their lightsabers glow red and, unlike the Jedi who draw their powers from the Force's light side, the Sith are empowered by the Dark Side of the Force.

Although the Sith had been wiped out centuries ago, there was a cult of Dark Side worshipers called the Cantari, who were so much a threat to the Jedi Order, that they rivaled the Sith themselves. They believed that the universe was theirs and that the Jedi stood in their way of dominating it. Eventually, the Cantari launched a massive attack on the Jedi Temple on their galaxy's capital planet of Coruscant and all other planets belonging to the Jedi. The story of this attack greatly reminded my father of how the Fire Nation attacked the Air Temples that he used to call home.

The Jedi who escaped the Cantari Purge eventually made it out of their galaxy and made their way to our planet. My father offered them sanctuary on our planet, but the Jedi graciously declined, as their presence on our planet would eventually lead to an attack by the Cantari. However, one Jedi Knight, named Cashe Skywalker, knew that if their was any hope for the survival of the Jedi Order, as well as his family's bloodline, he would have to leave Jedi artifacts and a piece of himself behind. He and the other Jedi agreed that the artifacts that they carried with them, with the obvious exception of their lightsabers, would have to be left in the care of Avatar Aang. Skywalker then asked his wife Dorma, a fellow Jedi Knight who was pregnant at the time, to stay on our planet and raise their unborn child in the ways of the Jedi Order and to pass those teachings onto others. Dorma reluctantly agreed and stayed behind, living with my father and his family on Air Temple Island, and later giving birth to her son, Andros. This decision was made because the Jedi Order needed to survive. Not just because the Cantari would one day find Skywalker and the other Jedi, but Skywalker also feared that the Cantari would one day trigger the return of the Sith Lords, who would then spread their empire to the farthest reaches of the universe…

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Dark Lord Returns**

Malagant, the leader of the Cantari, sat in his throne room. He was human, as were all other members of the Cantari, for only humans were allowed to join. Malagant hated non-humans. Twenty years ago, he founded the Cantari for three main reasons; to conquer the universe, destroy the Jedi, and make humans the dominant species in the universe. He and his followers wore red hooded robes, but Malagant stood out from the wrest because his robes were lined in gold. His and ever one else's eyes were blood red in color.

All of a sudden, his most loyal servants walked in. They had with them a human male prisoner and a collection of unknown artifacts. These artifacts were strong with powerful Dark Side energies. The servants then forced their prisoner to kneel before Malagant.

"Take him to the sacrificial chamber," Malagant said, "The time has come."

"No! No, please!" The prisoner pleaded.

The servants then took the prisoner away.

* * *

Dorma sat in the meditation room on Air Temple Island. She sensed that something was wrong. Suddenly, her six-year-old son, Andros, walked in.

"Mom?" Andros said with concern, "Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure, Andros," Dorma said, "I sense that something is going to happen. Something horrible."

"What is it, Mom?" Andros asked.

"I don't know," Dorma said.

* * *

High and low ranking members of the Cantari gathered in the sacrificial chamber. Their prisoner was chained to a table in the center. Malagant then walked in with a black urn in his hands.

"Why are you doing this to me?" the prisoner demanded.

"You are the chosen one, of course," Malagant explained as he poured the ashes from the urn around the prisoner to make a circle, "You have been chosen to act as the vessel for the spirit of our dark master, Veradun. Only through you will he live again."

After he finished pouring the ashes around the prisoner, Malagant walked up the stairs to the top of the shrine at the back of the chamber, where his servants held the dark artifacts in their hands. There were pieces of body armor, a black, sleeveless, hooded cloak, and an axe-like weapon with two short blades on the top, each one on the opposite side as the other.

"Let the ritual begin!" Malagant commanded.

The Cantari members standing in the lower levels began to chant as they transferred their life energy into the circle of ashes, which began to glow yellow. Those members then fell to the floor, dead, as their life energy left their bodies. Soon, the prisoner began to levitate from the table. The chains holding him broke as he floated higher. He floated twenty feet in the air as the glowing circle of ashes transformed into energy and shot into the prisoner, who began to scream in pain. Then, the pieces of armor, the cloak, and the axe-like weapon flew from the hands of Malagant's servants and towards the prisoner. The pieces of armor and the cloak attached themselves to each other, creating a suit of armor with a hooded cape, while to weapon hung upside-down by the armor's belt. The prisoner then went through a metamorphosis and transformed into a completely different person. His hair fell out, his skin turned pale white, and his eye color turned yellow with the outer line of the irises lined in red as the prisoner transformed into a sinister-looking man in his late forties-early fifties. The man slowly floated to the ground as Malagant walked down the stairs and towards him, not knowing that two dark figures were watching from the rafters above. They were Dark Lords of the Sith, Darth Destructus, and his apprentice, Darth Deimos.

"And so, the Dark Lord lives again," Destructus said.

"Indeed, Master," Deimos said.

They continued watching as Malagant approached the man.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Master Veradun," Malagant said.

The dark figure looks at Malagant with anger and disgust in his eyes.

"What…did you call me?" the man demanded.

"Veradun," Malagant said, "That is your name, isn't it?"

"Only one has ever been allowed to call me by that name," the man hissed.

"Forgive me, Dark One," Malagant said, "How may we serve you?"

"Die," The man simply said.

The man grabbed his weapon and activated it, revealing that it was not an axe, but a lightsaber with a blood-red blade. He then stabbed Malagant in the chest and then threw his lightsaber in a spinning motion at Malagant's servants. After cutting their heads off, it returned to his hand, where he deactivated it. The two Sith Lords then jumped down from the rafters and approached him.

"So the historical records ARE true," Destructus said, "You really are the most dangerous Sith Lord who ever lived…Darth Malgus."

The dark figure who they revealed to be Darth Malgus looked at them.

"And you are?" Malgus queried.

"I am Darth Destructus," Destructus said, "And this is my apprentice, Darth Deimos."

"It is an honor to be in the presence of such a powerful Sith," Deimos said.

"How long has it been?" Malgus asked.

"Ten thousand years, my lord," Destructus said.

"And why have you brought me back?" Malgus asked again.

"To lead us to victory against the Jedi and conquer to universe," Destructus said, "Just think of what the three of us can accomplish together."

"Actually, Master," Deimos said, "You forget. There can only be…two."

Deimos then activated his lightsaber and impaled his master with it. Destructus then fell to the ground. Dead.

"Impressive," Malgus said.

"You are my master now, Lord Malgus," Deimos said.

"Very well," Malgus said, "And I have much to teach you."

"Indeed," Deimos said, "If you would, Master, the ship is this way."

Deimos then led his new master out of the Cantari temple and to a ship he had hidden. The two Sith Lords then walked onto the ship and left the planet.

* * *

Dorma screamed in pain.

"Mom!" Andros shouted as he rushed to his mother's side, "What's going on?!"

"I just sensed a great disturbance in the Force," Dorma said, "It's as if an old enemy of the Jedi Order has returned for revenge."

"Who is it?" Andros asked.

"I don't know," Dorma said, "But I fear we may be meeting him one day. One day, very soon. And when we do, you must be ready to face him, my son."

**Chapter 1: Complete. Next Update: Chapter 2: Death Watch.**

* * *

Me: Hey, here's my newest story. Hope you like it. The first few chapters will be mostly about Darth Malgus and his journey to the Avatar World. I only own the OC's. Please review.


End file.
